Advice from the Future
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Rex gets advice from his older brother from 10 years in the future. "Stop learning from me, Mijo.." Soft-yaoi. Rated T to be safe


Hello Gen Rex fans!

Happy new year by the way, I'm will be making Gen Rex stories from this year forth, This story is based from a KHR Doujinshi called "Overjoyed"

BTW, Caesar's older self is not in six months but Ten years from the future. It's soft Yaoi so no pressure right?

I do not own Generator Rex!

* * *

><p><span>Title<span>: Advice from the Future

Summary: Based on KHR doujinshi, Rex is asking advice from his future older brother... But Caesar is really is disturbed. "Would you please go home already?"

Rating: T just to be safe.

_"I'm serious," two hands were placed down the floor. "Marry me!"_

_"20 points." A guy in his early thirties, darker skin-tone, brown eyes and dark, spiky hair and a beard in his chin (Goatee). Wearing a khaki vest with green long sleeved shirt underneath and green pants, with heavy boots. . "no te ofendas. Idiota. You're too direct. "_

_"I'm still your brother, Caesar don't be so harsh." Rex scratches his back._

_"He's definitely gonna think you're out of your mind." Older Caesar playing rubs his goatee._

_"REX! STAY AWAY FROM THAT FREAK!" The present Caesar demands his brother to stay away with a weird dude who arrives out of nowhere._

_"Okay, mijo. Try again." The older scientist lies down in the cold floor and waits for Rex's response._

_Rex slammed his hands on the cold floor. "I'm serious! Por favor, deje Caesar para mi! Papi!"_

_"Hmmm… Go enough mijo, still not enough." Older Caesar pretends to blow a cigarette._

_"Come on Hermano, Don't be like that." Rex begs in his begging face._

_"Fine, Could you take Xer instead?" The older scientist to give Rex a second option._

_"I don't want to! I want my older brother instead." Rex pretends to play at the same time answering older Caesar's question._

_The present Caesar went to the nearest corner to hide his shame." I'm begging you, Stop learning from myself mijo!"_

_After going on for 24 hours, Caesar collapsed, Is he okay?_

* * *

><p>24 hours earlier:<p>

At the Providence base, Caesar was is going back to his research pod after a brief lunch break, He was busy with his new invention all morning he decides to have a break. Caesar opens the door in his research pod and then.

"Hey Hermano, back from your lunch break already?" Rex greets while massaging a weird dude in the shoulders while the dude is reading a book about Astrophysics.

"Ola." The dude greeted Caesar while reading the book. While Caesar was in complete disbelief.

"Could you do it harder mijo?"

"Got it!" Rex immediately responded as he began to massage his shoulders harder.

Caesar went outside and shuts the door. "This is my pod. Is it?" Caesar questioned himself, and then he opened the door again and let himself in.

"Rex, could you come here for a second?" Caesar commands his brother to go to the spot his pointing.

"Hmm?"

"Just go here now!" Caesar began to lose patience, Then Rex stops massaging then approached his brother.

Caesar grips his brother's shirt and he breathes in deeply. "REX WHAT ON THE EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Caesar began to yell like his father. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN MY RESEARCH POD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND YOU BOUGHT AN INTRUDER HERE!"

Rex raised his hand "Calm down bro, I'm back after a mission, I was gonna go to your lab to check on you. Then this "dude" followed me to your research pod, then we did some "things" and talk about my past take a closer look, he isn't a stranger right?" Rex explained the things what happen without his presence.

"Eh?" Caesar seized his rage and took a long look at the person.

"Ta da! I'd like you to meet your older self." Rex introduced his older brother his older brother from ten years ago.

"Don't trust him so quickly, mijo." Caesar's brotherly instincts were on then he reached his hand and revealing his electromagnetic device he used when he entered Providence from the first time. "He could be a spy from the third-rate lab hack."

"Okay you two, No need to be suspicious." The older scientist closed the book and turn to the Salazar brothers.

"The reason is why I'm here because, I was testing a new device on how to get back in time, Then older Rex test it on me then, I return here at this very pod." The older Caesar told everything that leave the Salazar brothers shocked.

The two brother looks at him with questions in their heads.

"He so mature." Rex thought in bliss.

"Interesting. Maybe he is…" Caesar thought

"As a matter of fact I went all-"Older Caesar was cut off by a big punch from his younger self.

"ILLEGAL ENTERING!" Caesar yelled at himself leave Rex surprised.

There was some trash on the floor while Older Caesar rubs his stomach and covers his eyes with his left arm. "Man, I'm still hungry. I thought could help my pitiful past self out a little, so please take care of me for a while."

"DON'T PUSH YOURSELF OUT OFF BOUNDARIES MR. AND I'M NOT A PITIFUL!" Caesar was about to tear his future self into shreds but Rex stops his brother by holding his brother's arms with his smack hands.

"It can't be helped. By a certain amnesiac EVO and younger brother to took care of me so I'm so spoiled, Right Mijo?" Older Caesar pointed out making the present Caesar to have a sudden killer instinct.

"I see, it's your fault that I'm going to become a corrupt person right, mijo?" The present Caesar began to look at his brother with killer instincts leaving Rex to respond with a gulp.

"Hey, Mijo. Mijo." The older Caesar wave his hands to get Rex to come closer to him, The Present Caesar let go his brother then went into his emo corner.

Older Caesar hugs his younger brother then he leaned closer to Rex's ear. "If you do an errand for me, I'll give you a reward that you'll never forget." Older Caesar seductively whispered to Rex.

The teenage EVO blushed immediately then went outside the lab "I'm gonna buy some tacos now!" Rex goes outside. Like a good little doggie to behave by giving him a reward once in a while.

Rex shuts the door, leaving the two Caesar hearing the noise of jetpack, that's the sign that his leaving to buy some tacos.

Once the room is silence, the two Caesar's look at each other. The present Caesar looks at him for brief second. Then he bows his head with misery. "…Am I seriously going to be like that?" Caesar pathetically questioned that made his future self, with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you glad that it turned out so well?" Older Caesar questioned to his younger self.

"I'm in despair." Caesar answered with an unhappy tone. "Was I really this dull ten years from now?"

"To put this talk in the course, I'm the one who is miserable." Older Caesar began to put this talk into serious mode. "Are you a good older brother to Rex?"

"Of course!"

"You're not good enough, stupid!" This made the past Caesar to put in doubt. "Isn't because you're too immersed with the solution to solve this war? Or Because of a certain Amnesiac EVO who wants to know his past. That began to fall for you. "

The older Caesar words made the younger Caesar in a blush and began to think deeply. Then he clenched his fist. "I…" Then he grabbed his future self's shirt then.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT CRAP FROM YOU, BASTARD!" Caesar grabbed his fist then he wants to punch his older self.

Older Caesar caught his younger self's punch and countered him with a powerful punch then he immediately grabbed young Caesar's neck and drags him to the floor. That incident made the young Caesar to cough with blood.

"You're too weak." Older Caesar insulted.

"Damn it…" Young Caesar cursed himself for being weak.

"IT's very frustrating isn't?" The older Caesar questioned his younger self. If it is, become stronger than me, Caesar Salazar. Become stronger do things I couldn't do…" He stops talking after his last words. "Take back things I couldn't no longer hide forever. Your future…depends on your effort." The older Caesar releases his gripped to let his past self breathe but yet his still coughing.

The older Caesar looks at the ceiling, "And besides, I'm doing this for my little brother."

"Out of curiosity, how is Rex 10 years from now?" Present Caesar asks his future self that made him speechless.

"It's a secret." Older Caesar smiled at his present self.

"I'm just saying mijo." Older Caesar puts his hand over his past self, giving himself a pat. "He's mine and don't fall for him when you met him, Plus you have your mijo too."

"Wh-"Present Caesar was speechless and made him blush.

"The door opens "I'm home!" Rex is back from the store holding a paper bag full of tacos. "I bought you some too, Bro."

The two Caesar were oblivious when Rex arrives, with Older Caesar laughing at himself.

"Did something happen?" Rex questioned himself.

When older Caesar notices Rex arrive, He immediately leans to his past self and cups present Caesar's cheeks. "Perfect timing, mijo!"

"Eh?" Caesar doesn't know what will happen next.

"As promise here's the reward!" Then older Caesar looks at his past self then immediately kiss his past self.

Which made Rex popped an eye, looking his two older brothers were making out in front of him.

"Wha-"Present Caesar thought

"Wha-"Rex thought as he put the tacos in the table.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rex screams in so much shock.

His scream was so loud. It interrupted Six's training, Made Dr. Holiday's invention blow up and White Knight's glass of milk broke. It was heard all over Providence base.

Rex was completely mesmerized by Older Caesar expert tongue which made his past self, skip a beat. He began to deepen the kiss, as two made gasp for more breath trying making the kiss longer. Their saliva began to drip on the floor as their tongue battle for dominance. Past Caesar close his eyes and began to give in to the hypnosis of his future self's tongue trying to explore the wet cavern in his mouth.

Once older Caesar pulled away and turned to Rex. "…like that." Future Caesar wipes his mouth with his arm wiping the excess saliva in his lips. "If you practice with him, you can be that skilled as well."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MASTER! I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR MAKING ME SEE THAT!" Rex thanks his mentor for giving him a demonstration in how to be a great kisser.

As for past Caesar, He was leaning on the wall, panting for breath completely speechless after what happen for the past five minutes. "Wha-What the heck was that…?" The bad news is his hips were drifted apart.

Rex immediately went to his past older brother, with two hands in his brother's shoulder. "Caesar, Let's start training while I still remember it."

"Would you like for me to never reveal your past never again if you do it." Caesar gripped Rex's shirt and looks at him sternly.

"Pfft." That reaction made the Salazar brothers look at older Caesar. "You two make great brothers."

*Few minutes later*

Rex is back massaging Older Caesar's shoulder while continuing reading the book.

"Could you go home already!" Caesar yelled to his future self.

"It can't be help, I dunno how to go back. " Older Caesar pointed out.

I'll definitely become a great brother for Rex. Someday, I'll tell the truth.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Rex: <strong>Man, I hope I'm so awesome in the future! *dreaming*

**Caesar: **I'm sure you will be mijo.**  
><strong>

**Joshua: **But you betray him, When I heard he said. "You just formed a line in the sand Bro." Then you try to hypnotize your brother.

**Caesar:** I would never do that to my brother.

**Rex:** You try to turn my brain into mash potatoes *Leaves*

**Caesar:** I said I was sorry.

* * *

><p><em>Spanish to English fact:<em>

_ Por favor, deje Caesar para mi! Papi!_ - Please leave Caesar to me! Daddy!

And a word, I'm planning to create a Ben 10/ Generator Rex crossover but I need your opinions, Just vote my poll on my profile. With your support you'll make my crossover a reality.

Thanks

Please Review.


End file.
